Our First Meeting Rpattz and Kstew
by PinkEagle17
Summary: Their first meeting. At the audtion of Twilight. One shot story. Rob's and Kstew POV.


**Our First Meeting**

**Rob's POV**

Fuck seriously where am I getting into? I am not Edward Cullen. This guy is perfect and so fucking handsome the book says. As if this type of dude exists, but still I feel a total idiot going there.

*gets into the audition place*

Wow look at those losers, all smiley, muscles and model looking. Geez seriously why I even bothered coming here?

Kristen's POV

They are all losers and untalented. No fucking emotion in their eyes. I am so not playing in the movie with these arrogant bastards.

"Let's try the kissing scene" Catherine said.

"I am not sure it's a good idea" I looked at her intensively hoping that she will get my point. The wanted-to-be-Edward loser was smiling like an idiot showing off his 6 pack proudly. I wanted to puke.

"Alright, we'll let you know" Catherine said to him goodbye politely.

"What is wrong with you? You didn't like any of them, you didn't even want to rehearse the kissing/sex scene. Please make my work easier"

"They are just so wrong. You see it yourself; instead of even getting them to audition we should just knock them out of the room"

Catherine rolled her eyes and said"Here is the last one. His name is Robert Pattinson"

That name. It suddenly made me feel all warm inside.

"Alright, let's have him" I said.

**Rob's POV**

"Mr. Pattinson?"

"Yep that's me."

"It's your turn"

"Yes thank you" Fuck alright now it was time to be humiliated.

I walked towards the door where the polite woman showed me and then I saw her. She was sitting on a chair looking at the script. She looked tired and pissed.

"Hello" I said feeling like an idiot.

"Hello Robert, I hope you don't mind me calling you like that. I am Catherine your director and here is Kristen, she will play Bella"

Kristen slowly turned her head towards me and smiled. That was it I fell for her.

"Nice to meet you Robert" she stood up awkwardly and gave me her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Kristen" did I sound like an idiot? No probably not… I mean I didn't say anything weird. God awesome I was losing it she already drove me nuts.

"Let's do this small part, in the meadow" Catherine said.

Everything went smoothly while we were acting, she was looking in my eyes with such passion, I wanted to grab and kiss her. At some point I thought that we were a real couple.

"It's so beautiful! Well done! Let's go to the kissing scene!" Catherine said and looked at Kristen intensively.

**Kristen's POV**

Robert walked into the room. I didn't want to look at him yet, so I pretended that I was reading the script for a zillionth time. I am not sure why my heart beat very fast when I heard his voice. He has something different; he had something that made me smile.

So I looked at him and couldn't help having a big smile on my face. He was really handsome, I liked that he seemed nervous; his voice was a real turn on with that British accent.

When I gave him my hand for the introduction he held it for a few seconds looking all nervous. I was nervous too, I felt like I would faint any time.

The meadow scene was so magical and so different than I did with all the other losers. He seemed that he captured Edward; you could actually see pain in his eyes. He wasn't just a handsome guy, he was a guy with feelings, emotion, and he looked as dazzling as Edward felt in the book. Fuck I said dazzling… Something must be wrong with me.

"It's so beautiful! Well done! Let's go to the kissing scene!" Catherine said and looked at me intensively.

"Yes of course" I said and smiled. She looked quite happy about that.

"I need you both to make me a small love scene. Nothing too much, I just need to see how much passion you both have"

"Do I need to undress?" Robert joked.

"Yes please." Catherine nodded.

My check felt warm in a second, and truth is I really wanted him to undress. For my surprise he didn't hesitate a second and got his blouse off and then his jeans.

He looked so handsome and delicious. He made me horny and all hot. How I wanted to lay with him on the bed and get his boxer off too. Fuck concentrate Kristen! What the fuck is wrong with you?

"I think I am okay this way" Robert chuckled and layed on the bed."You should take off your clothes too, it's unfair" he winked at me.

Without a second thought I took my blouse and jeans off and layed next to him.

"Alright, you start kissing and I am going to shoot"

"It feels like we are doing a porno but oh well" Rob whispered to me.

"Yes you are right" I found it hard to breathe easy; he made my heart beat so fast.

He touched my cheek and came closer to me. I was immediately on fire and wanted to kiss him with all my heart and soul.

"I have the need to kiss you" he told me.

"Then do that" I replied while my heart was skipping up and down. Fuck what is wrong with me? I never felt this way and now here in bed with a man I barely know I could just let him fuck me with the camera rolling on and that wouldn't make me feel the bit ashamed. Michael never in our two year relationship, if we can call it like that, made me feel this way.

While all these thoughts crossed my mind he came even closer to me and kissed me. I kissed him back with all my passion, I wanted to taste him, to feel him, and I wanted to be with him.

He was a hella good kisser. Not that I had a big experience, but he made me melt. My lips and his lips were moving together like that's the way it supposed to be. Our tongues were moving slow and between our kisses he bit me lips, and I his. Everything was really intense so I couldn't resist and I grabbed his chest. He pulled on us the sheet as if he felt what was coming. My hand was touching his chest intensively and his hand got on my chest. He slowly took off my bra and started touching my breasts. I was getting all wet and kept kissing him passionately. My hand got lower and lower.

"I think that's enough" said Catherine. But we kept kissing and kissing."Err alright I'll leave you too alone" she turned off her camera and walked off the room.

"Finally" Robert said. I felt like he would stop right there and leave me, so I started panicking. But instead his hand was getting lower too. "I felt like she was going to tape everything" he joked and then he kissed me gently while our hands got even lower.

**Writer notes:** It's my first Rob/Kristen FF ever. And obviously I made it a little too hot=p It's the way I think hope that things happened when they first met and made the audition lol.

I hope that you enjoyed it! And comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
